1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicles having apparatus for removing, melting and disposing of snow from roadways, parking lots and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although the prior art includes other vehicles having apparatus for removing, melting and disposing of snow from roadways, parking lots and the like, none have been developed which have the options, simplified construction and efficiency of the present invention.